


An Imagine with Dragons

by Humourtalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humourtalia/pseuds/Humourtalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England summons something he probably shouldn't have summoned. Norway and Romania have to deal with said summoning. You can guess how they feel about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Imagine with Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on the Humourtalia Tumblr blog. The original ask and answer are here: humourtalia.tumblr.com/post/144063323427/

“How do you accidentally summon a dragon!?” Romania yelled, attempting to be heard over the roaring noise of flames pouring from the mouth of the fearsome beast he referred to.

“I was trying to summon a lizard!” England replied, flipping quickly through a book of spells, urged on by the growing heat of the limestone boulder they’d cowered behind. It was a fortunate remnant of the quarry he’d used for the summoning. “I didn’t realise it was going to be bloody massive and breathe fire!”

“Read the fine print next time!”

“I hope there won’t be a next time.” Norway interrupted, exchanging a foul glance with England.

“He’s right. If you ever call asking for help again, I’m hanging up!” Romania agreed, making England roll his eyes.

The flames ceased their attack on the trio’s protection. Miniature earthquakes shook the ground as large feet began their march.

“Time to move.” Norway said suddenly. Practically dragging the others to their feet, he ushered them into a sprint across the plateau where the dragon had been summoned, the proof of which was the chalk lines drawn upon the bedrock. Romania, leading England as he continued to search his book, headed down the quarry’s slopes. He glanced back, hoping that Norway was following and that the dragon wasn’t. Fortunately, it was distracted by their scent on the boulder they’d been concealed behind seconds earlier, allowing them the head start they needed to find another hiding place.

Romania found and pressed his back to a shadowed cliff, pulling England to his side. Norway joined them not a moment later, glancing up at the outcrop of rock that loomed overhead. Usually, he would have thought it dangerous, but right now it was a blessing.

“Isn’t there some kind of counter-hex?” Romania urgently asked England.

“What do you think I’m trying to find?” He answered, frustration hardening his tone.

“Why don’t we just fight it?” Norway shrugged. He was tired of hiding already.

“I’m not killing it.”

“If only the dragon felt that way about us.” Norway grumbled under his breath, though England heard it, and chose to ignore it.

“We don’t have to kill it.” Romania suggested. “We could-!”

“AH! I’ve found it!” England interrupted, and grinned triumphantly. “It says about returning something here…’If you are unhappy with your product, please call customer services’—wait, that’s not it.”

“Customer services?” Romania questioned, looking worriedly at Norway.

“England, where did you get this book from?” Norway raised an eyebrow.

“Amazon.” England revealed rather too proudly. “It took some persuasion, but I’ve discovered the merits of shopping on the internet. Did you know-?”

“Another time.” Norway cut him off, looking towards the sound of the dragon’s footsteps. They were shaking the overhang. “We might have to move again.”

“No, I’m close, I can tell.” England muttered, beginning his search again at page one. “Just a few more seconds.”

“We don’t have that long!” Romania announced, his voice carrying the weight of his worry as the outcrop began to crack beneath the dragon’s feet.

“Ah-ha! I’ve got it, I knew I was close!” England victoriously exclaimed. “See? Right on time!”

As his sentence finished, the overhang collapsed. Norway and Romania leapt away, pulling England with them, avoiding the avalanche of rocks that preceded the dragon’s fall. It tumbled down the quarry’s side, clawing at the stone to save itself, though it couldn’t get any grip. The beast succumbed to its fate, plunging into the pool of water at the bottom of the pit.

The trio gradually got up, rubbing the parts of their bodies they’d fallen on to soothe the pain. Eventually, they managed to stand, and peered together over the edge of the limestone cliff.

“Looks like the dragon you summoned was as stupid as you are.” Norway commented.

“Poor thing.” England murmured as he gazed into the pool, watching it settle.

“It tried to kill us!” Romania protested. England didn’t pay any attention. Sighing, Norway began to walk away, and Romania joined him.

“Um,” England cleared his throat nervously. “I think it’s alive.”

“Don’t say that!” Romania complained, trudging back to the edge as Norway rushed ahead. Ripples began to fill the water below. The trio backed away from the precipice.

“England, you better find that counter-hex again.” Norway warned.

“Right, right.” England began flicking through his spellbook again. “What page was it?”

“We’re dead!” Romania grinned maniacally.

“Keep your pants on, I’ve found it.”

“Good,” Norway nodded. “Because we’re going to need it.”

At that moment, the water parted, and thundering roars from the dragon and the waves it caused echoed around the quarry. Its beating wings, their noise equal to an army of drums, carried it slowly upward, till its huge, scaly body came level with the trio. They paused as it took a few deep breaths.

“England, what do we have to do?” Norway whispered, staying as still as possible.

“We need to get it back to the summoning circle.” England anxiously revealed, expecting resistance to the idea. There was no time for that. The dragon, its breath returned, shot forth a jet of fire.

Norway threw up a magical barrier just in time, protecting them from the blast. “Go!” He shouted to the others. Romania and England set off sprinting along the side of the quarry, pausing as they got to the nearest slope to check on Norway. The strained expression on his face told them all they needed to know: he was beginning to struggle to retain the shield. Romania stepped forward, but England caught his arm.

“We have to go.” He instructed, releasing Romania to begin racing up the incline. The other country didn’t follow, though. He whispered mystical words instead, conjuring his own fire, and sent it flying towards the dragon’s head with pinpoint accuracy. The dragon took the hit, and the second before Norway’s barrier broke, it ceased its attack to turn its attentions on Romania.

“Come and get me!” He taunted. The dragon took him up on the offer, following as he dashed up the slope, back to the plateau where it had first attacked. England was already there. He’d laid his book on the ground, and began reciting chants from it. His words and gestures caused the summoning circle to glow with a dark energy.

“I’m ready for the dragon!” He called out, not breaking concentration on the circle by looking for his friends. They weren’t far, though. Romania led the dragon toward England, continuously firing flames at it to keep its attention and suppress its retaliations. Norway followed behind the beast, casting strong winds at its back to force it to stay on its path. Together, they herded it into the circle, where dark magic immediately chained it to the spot. Breathing cautious sighs of relief, Romania and Norway joined England as he finished the spell. His final chant caused the glow to encapsulate the dragon till it was no longer visible. Then, as he brought his hands together, the glow vanished, and the dragon along with it.

England exhaled, and collected his book off the ground. Romania and Norway exchanged astonished looks; it seemed they were both surprised the spell had actually worked.

“Well,” England said as he stood upright. “That’s that then. Either of you want a pint? I’ll buy, I feel like it’s the least I can do.”

The others shrugged, and began to follow him as he led them away from the quarry and toward the nearest pub. “It’s just round the corner; we can sit there and rest.” England continued. “Or there’s plenty of tea rooms, if you fancy that instead.”

Norway narrowed his eyes. There was something off about England. “Hey,” He murmured. “Why did you come all the way out here to summon a lizard?”

“In case anything went wrong, and it did, so I was right.” England answered nervously. “And I just told you, there’s a pub around the corner.”

“England…” Romania chimed in, beginning to realise what Norway had.

England stopped walking, and turned around to face them. He smiled sheepishly. “I can explain.”


End file.
